


Imagine: You & Ezekiel Stealing Something Together

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Ezekiel Jones & His Guardian [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt Inspired, Yay for stealing together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Based onTHISImagineImagine You & Ezekiel Stealing Something Together





	

The last time you had been in Cairo, you had been working security at the museum. Aside from failing to stop one Ezekiel Jones from stealing the crown jewels, it had been one of your favorite jobs, one of your favorite places.

 

Now, you were back, standing in the middle of the museum, eyes finding Ezekiel across the floor. It was a good chance, you both had known, that you would be recognized inside those walls, but that was the same reason only the two of you were sent to retrieve a Book of Thoth from the newest exhibit before someone screwed up tried to read it.

 

“Newest exhibits are around the corner,” you mumbled, rolling your eyes with a smirk as he laughed.

 

“Like I wouldn’t know that,” he answered, voice directly in your ear thanks to the comm you’d insisted on using with him.

 

“Of course, how could I forget that you are th-”

 

“Y/N!” You jumped, spinning at the sound of your name, before forcing a smile at the sight a man who was on security when you had worked there prior.

 

“David! Hi!”

 

“What are you doing here?” He pointed towards the new exhibit.

 

“Working. Want to see the new stuff?” It was clear this was the opportunity you were hoping for, even if it was obvious David was sounding flirty, but you nodded, letting him lead you towards the other room.

 

            It was a room of artifacts, clearly from the newest excavation, cases and stands, everything guarded and roped off, just like the last time you were inside. You caught sight of Ezekiel sneaking in with the crowd, lingering around the edges, but he watched you, too, as David led you towards the exact display you had wanted to see, hand light on your lower back.

 

“You look great, by the way, Y/N,” David said, and you could hear the scoff in your ear.

 

“Oh, thank you, David. You look...pretty good too…” Ezekiel huffed, then, and you paused, glancing over your shoulder to see him.

 

“It’s not the same here, without you...I did miss you,” he said, and you could see Ezekiel rolling his eyes and mocking David as he looked at a few statues in a case. You frowned,  but turned back to the case,  shuffling half a step from the man beside you.

 

“David...you’re working, remember? So this Book of Thoth,” you redirected, pointing into the glass. “This exhibit looks great, but...is this the only security?” you asked, motioning to the rope keeping you away from the glass. David chuckled, and shook his head, smirking.

 

“You know better than that, darling.” You furrowed your brow towards him, frowning at the term, but he didn’t notice, leaning down instead to show you the rest of the security around the box,  hand brushing yours. “Lasers on the glass, weight-sensitive plate under all of the displays.” You nodded along, fingers wiggling at your hip to signal Ezekiel as he moved closer, before turning back to the guard at your side. David turned to face you, grinning, and reached for your arm.

 

“David?”

 

“Can I show you one new thing since you were last here?” he asked, brow raised. You hesitated, uncertain at the tone of his voice, but fought the urge to look at Ezekiel, before nodding, even as you stepped from his touch. 

 

“Give me a moment? I want to...just...look at this, for a moment. It’s stuff of myths, you know. Might never get another chance. ” David rolled his eyes, but dropped his arm, nodding.

 

“I’ll give you a few, I need to make a round, darling.” With that, he huffed off, and you groaned, turning back to the box, well aware when Ezekiel slipped up beside you.

 

“If he calls me darling one more time, he’s losing an eye,” you said calmly, leaning in to look at the book. Ezekiel snickered.

 

“You sure? You two seemed chummy.”

 

“He’s always had a thing for me. Only thing I had a thing for was punching him in the face,” you assured him, fingers catching the rope, and thumping a tiny black dot onto the column, exactly where Ezekiel had told you to place it to trick weight sensors, before you turned to see him. “Two minutes, Jones.” With that you, you moved towards the door to intercept David before he could spot Ezekiel.

 

            It didn’t quite work as well as you wanted it to, as David spotted him before he could get you from the room. You groaned, cocking your head as he darted past you, and Jones bolted from the room.

 

“Oh for crying out loud,” you grumbled, yanking your phone from your pocket, and tapping quickly as you ducked around a few of the patrons. With a quick glance around, you deactivated the laser, and snatched the book, tucking it into the bag on your hip, before stepping back and resetting the lasers. “Ezekiel?”

 

“Bathroom!” he hissed, and you booked it back between patrons, already moving towards the bathrooms.

 

“Jenkins! Door!”

 

Ezekiel burst out of a side hall, grabbing at your arm as the two of you slammed through the bathroom door, toppling onto the hard floor of the annex. You wriggled, pulling your bag off your shoulder, and thrust your hand up towards Jenkins, who simply strolled by and took the bag as he left the room. Ezekiel rolled slightly onto his back, at your side, and peered over at you, as you burst out laughing, and shaking your head.

 

“How does the great Ezekiel Jones almost get caught?”

 

“Eh, he had no chance. Fun fact, though, I did get to punch him for you.” You couldn’t help but laugh again, grinning at the sound of his laugh, as you grasped for his hand, blushing when he squeezed back.

 

“I can honestly say, I can’t think of a single thing I’ve ever done that beats _stealing a Book of Thoth with Ezekiel Jones_.”

 

“That’s my girl,” he answered, grinning back at you. Yeah. Not a damn thing had ever topped this moment.


End file.
